Alive
by BlueRidgeBeauty
Summary: AU, gender swap fic. Born as a girl Sam and Gabriel were a couple prior to the events of Hammer of the Gods. Sammy is mourning the loss of Gabriel when he reappears in her motel room after being brought back by his Father.


Sammy had curled up on her bed fingers tracing the pattern of the blue roses and daisies printed on the bed's questionably clean sheets. The room was dark and quiet, Dean having left to go drown his worries at the bar down the street. Dean knew she needed some time alone time to cry her heart out over the loss of Gabriel before they picked themselves up, dusted themselves off and got back to trying to pull the plug on the apocalypse thing. Sammy hugged the pillow to her chest trying to pretend that it was Gabriel that he was still here, but when she buried her face in it breathing deeply, her senses were affronted by the smell musty smell of mold, stale cigarettes and sex; instead of the intriguing mix of chocolate, old deep forests, incense and ozone that was uniquely Gabriel.

"Gabriel" she sobbed into it ignoring the smell she'd long ago gotten used to skeevy motel rooms having practically been raised in them.

There's the soft rushing sound of wings and for a moment her heart leaps in her chest hope flaring to life but then she remembers the shadow of those wings burnt into the floor of the Elysian Fields Hotel's conference room she remember the bright flash of light, and how she'd begged Dean to go back threatening to jump out of the still moving car if he didn't take her back. She remembers seeing Gabriel laying there so silent and still two things he'd rarely been in life. She remembers pulling his own blade from his chest.

"Dean's at the bar down the street, Cas." she mumbles not even bothering to look up.

"It's me, Kiddo" he says softly, voice seemingly choked with emotion.

"Gabriel?" she says in an awed whisper and there he is just standing there with that infuriatingly lopsided grin that makes him look more like a mischievous schoolboy caught red-handed by the teacher, than the awesomely powerful being that he is. This was a trick she thinks, and she knows she should be mad, hell she should be furious with him for what he's put her through, but she isn't. It only takes her a moment to realize that it couldn't have been a trick, and that something momentous has happened, so instead she is runs to him ever fiber of her being thanking his absentee Father that he is blessedly, mercifully alive.

She runs to him needing to feel his strong arms around her, the furnace like heat of him pressed against her. She needs so badly just to touch him, to reassure herself that he's real and not some dream or hallucination her grief-stricken mind conjured up because it couldn't deal with the idea of losing him. Gabriel opens his arms to her, and for one brief gut-wrenching moment she almost expects to simply pass through him as if her were a ghost, or one of his illusions, but to her profound relief she meets solid flesh. Powerful arms wrap around her promising safety and security. She buries her face in the crook of his neck breathing in the strange mix of chocolate, exotic spices and verdant forests that practically scream Trickster, and the ozone and incense scent, which whispers of grace and holiness, hinting at his true identity as an archangel. He kisses the top of her head murmuring reassurances into her soft brown hair. Sammy can't help but let out an audible sigh of relief when she feels the almost electric hum of his grace; as he wraps her in his wings using on of the long silver flecked with gold flight feathers to tickle her slowly teasing an exasperated giggle from her. Tension finally broken she smiles as she runs her fingers through the opalescent down feathers, smoothing iridescently white contour feathers, before skimming her fingers along the edge of his wing to the silver and gold-flecked flight feathers, causing Gabriel bite his lip as his wings spread in a silent plea for more of her touch.

"How?" she asks, her fingers still running through his feathers, and along the delicately arching bones of his wings, as if to convince herself that yes he's really alive and in her arms again.

"Father," he says, his voice thick with emotion "My Dad he brought me back."

Sammy isn't quite sure what to say so she asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm back, good as new, I'm just, I don't know it's just a bit overwhelming I guess, but yeah I'm okay." he says

"Bullshit." she mutters, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up into his troubled face.

"What?" he asks, huffing out a small laugh.

"Your brother just killed you, and then your Father who's been missing for however long it's been just shows up an resurrects you, I think that qualifies you for not exactly okay at the moment."

Instead of answering her Gabriel leans in to kiss her, she wants to push it, to demand that he talk to her, that he share whatever it is that he's feeling towards his Father and brother at the moment, but she's had a lifetime's worth of experience dealing with emotionally stunted men, her dad and Dean being text book examples of the emotionally constipated male, so instead she just goes with it allowing Gabriel to take whatever solace he can from her. She knows she won't be able to get him to talk about it until he's had a chance to calm down a bit, later when the hurt over what Lucifer did isn't so fresh, and he can reign in his jumble of emotions regarding his Father he'll talk to her, but right now the hurt is to raw for words, and so he needs to touch and be touched just as much as she does.

The kiss turns heated, desperate, needy Sam runs her finger through the short honey mixed with ginger curls of hair at the back of his neck eliciting a moan of pleasure from Gabriel, before she lets her hands trail down to the spot between his shoulder blades where smooth skin gives way to soft feathers and the strong muscles of his wings. Gabriel arches into the touch his body all but shuddering in pleasure, and Sammy remembers how funny it had been when she'd first discovered her angel's sensitive spot, it works like a charm to turn him on. Gabriel lets out an almost growling noise and Sam feels a shiver of excitement run down her spine as he whips them around pushing her up against the wall, power seeming to roll off of him in waves making the air around them almost crackle with electricity. Gabriel's mouth leaves hers to leave a trail of searing kissing along her neck before teasingly nipping and sucking his way back up. Gabriel's mouth meets hers for another hungry kiss and she lets him plunder her mouth kissing away the previous hours of cold dread and heartbreaking emptiness. She clings to him desperate to prove to herself that he really is safe and whole. She's so glad to have him back that she can't stop the tears of relief and gratitude that spring to her eyes.

"Gabriel" she half moans half sobs, and he stops pulling back a moment gently cupping her chin making her look up at him. "I'm here, I'm okay, and I'm never going to leave you again." he says as he takes in her face still blotchy and red from crying. "I'll never leave you." he promises stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I thought I'd lost you forever." she says, and just the thought of it causes fresh tears to well up in her eyes.

"It's alright, Sweet Girl." he soothes, "I'm not going anywhere. Not ever. Everything's alright now, Dad brought me back."

"Just promise me you won't do anything else foolishly courageous.' she says.

"I won't he cross my heart and hope to…" he trails off when she gives him a piercing look, and he amends, "Well not hope to die, but um, I promise no more stupidly courageous acts."

"Good." she says, before kissing him fiercely.

"Need you now." he says when he breaks the kiss allowing her a moment to catch her breath as his hands start to make quick work of her t-shirt pulling it over her head so that he can set to work kissing and nipping his way down her throat and along her collarbone as his hands move to tease her nipple through the delicate lace of her bra. She lets out a startled cry of pleasure when Gabriel bites down on the spot just bellow her jaw sucking gently before kissing it better with barely there butterfly kisses causing her to squirm with delight.

"Gabriel", she gasps as he presses her more firmly against him, and she can feel the proof of his arousal through the layers of cotton and denim that separate them. He recaptures her mouth with hungry urgency his tongue sliding between her parted lips searching the moist depths of her mouth with thorough lingering kisses.

Her bra is gone in a flourish, made quick work of by nimble fingers, one snap and both of them are naked. Gabriel cups her breasts rolling his thumb over the nipples until they're pebble hard little peaks, before taking one in his mouth teasing it with his tongue, before suckling at it causing Sammy to writhe in pleasure. Sammy reaches down between them as she plants exploratory kisses on the broad expanse of his chest. Gabriel draws in a desperate ragged breath when her fingers dance lightly over his straining erection. He's already leaking precum, and she uses one finger to spread it down the rather impressive length of him, before she begins to stroke him slowly. Gabriel captures her mouth in another searing kiss and it's all impatient need, and desperate urgency as he boosts her up effortlessly in inhumanly strong arms, she wraps her legs around his waist as Gabriel presses her more firmly against the wall giving them both a little more leverage to move. His hands kneed at her shapely bottom before one long finger slips into her soaked entrance; while another slips through her damp folds until he finds her clit rubbing light, quick, little circles over it causing her to scream begging him for more as her body was wracked with pleasurable spasms, clinching tight around his finger as she came.

"Was that good Baby? Want more, want my dick pounding away deep inside you making you come?" he asked, knowing that Sammy got off on him talking dirty to her.

"Please." she moaned, "Please Gabriel, now. Need you now." she begged, as she came down from her high. Gabriel thrust up sheathing himself fully in one deep, driving thrust causing Sammy to scream his name against his shoulder, as she writhed in ecstasy. Gabriel withdrew, his amber and green eyes seemingly lit from within by a golden glow, caught her gaze holding her transfixed as he slowly slid back in inch by incredible inch making Sam whimper with need.

"Faster!" she demanded grabbing onto a handful of feathers as she bit down on his shoulder. Gabriel groaned cursing colorfully in Enochian, as he began to thrust into her hard and fast. It's a frenzied need and lustful abandon, Sammy undulating against him as he slams into her each perfectly aimed thrust hitting that sweet spot deep inside her. It doesn't take long before she's clinched around his long, thick shaft coming apart. Gabriel never even breaks his rhythm, he just keeps pounding into her filling her over and over as ripples of ecstasy flood through her drowning her in the wild tidal waves of her climax. "Love you." Gabriel groans, as he loses his rhythm and he thrusts once, twice a third time, and then with a harsh groan of masculine satisfaction he spills himself inside her filling her with his hot seed. Sammy whispers "Love you too." shutting her eyes tight against the intense explosion of light as Gabriel temporarily loses control of his grace. When she opens them, they're on the bed and Gabriel has her wrapped in his wings, she's tired, sweaty and sated far to content to move. Instead opting to cuddle into his arms using his chest as a pillow so that she can listen to the steady beating of his heart, letting it lull her to sleep; but then Gabriel touches her hip and it's like a million sensations all at once, she looks down to where his hand is resting to see a handprint much like Dean's is now burned into her hip, Gabriel had claimed her as his mate. She's still staring at it in shock when Gabriel says, "I did promise I'd never leave you, this way we'll always be together. We're bound together now your soul to my grace, nothing, not even death can ever separate us now." she's crying again, but this time it's tears of joy.


End file.
